Broken Things in a Broken Mirror
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Mirror Universe - Mirror Spock's wedding. Dark.


Broken Things in a Broken Mirror

by Satin Ragdoll

In the Mirror Universe, Spock had Stonn pinned against the rock, hand around his throat. The look in his eyes was entirely savage.

Spock snarled in his face, "You think you could take what is mine, Stonn? I'll take what is yours. I'll take _everything!"_

Spock locked his fingers onto Stonn's meld-points, "Our minds are merging, Stonn. Our minds are one. I take your thoughts. I take your feelings. I take your memories. I leave you _nothing!"_

Stonn's eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open as his eyes rolled back into his head. Spock dropped him, and he fell to the sand, convulsing. Spock looked over to where T'Pring was waiting, horrified, "You still want him?" When she didn't respond, Spock stomped on his neck, breaking it with a snap.

T'Pring, frightened, turned to run away but Spock was faster. His reflexes, honed by Empire training, were heightened even further by the pon-farr. He was cat-quick; T'Pring never had a chance. Spock caught her and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her close, "You are mine, now. Your challenger lost, making you _kafeh. _ You are my slave, only chattel, and you _will _fulfill your function!" He threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and stalked off, accompanied by a guard.

T'Pau addressed Kirk and McCoy, "They will be occupied for quite some time. Come, we have a place for thy refreshment. Take thy ease at our hospitality."

oOo

Kirk groaned in pleasure. Vulcan had some of the best spas, and best massuers, in the galaxy. Plus, some of the most beautiful women. McCoy saw the wheels in Kirk's head turning. He knew he had to stop his captain cold, "Captain, these are the the Priestesses of T'Khut. They are well versed in the Art of Pain. Don't go there. Don't even _think _of going there! Just enjoy what we're given and be grateful."

James grinned, "Can't blame a boy for thinking." McCoy glanced at their attendants, "I won't, but _they _might!" Kirk grimaced, and glanced up at the stone-cold face of the lovely that was expertly working the tension out of his back and shoulders. Her expression didn't change, but she did something that hurt. _Really _hurt. It was less than the length of a heartbeat, but it was enough. "Okay, okay! I'll _try _to control myself."

Kirk was asleep when McCoy came to get him. It was evening. "They're coming back. We've got to go."

oOo

Spock was back in immaculate condition. He looked tired, but relaxed. The most relaxed either had seen him in a long time. T'Pring was stumbling along behind him. She was bruised, and so exhausted she could barely walk. She was wearing a plain gray robe, with one Vulcan word on the chest. McCoy recognized it: "_guhsh_". It meant "trash", something to be thrown away, as in plant trimmings or the like.

Spock dragged her over to the altar and practically threw her on top of it. He crossed her arms over her chest and pinned them there with one hand. With his other hand he gripped her hair to hold her head still. Spock looked over at T'Pau and gritted out one word, "_Ktorr_." It meant, "sever". He was asking for _p'pil'la'ai, _breaking of the mind-link between them.

Her attendants helped T'Pau off her litter, and helped her kneel between the two. She placed her hands on both their psi-points. T'Pring screamed, a high, long, keening sound. T'Pau released them, and T'Pring curled up into a ball, crying.

Spock walked over to where his shipmates were waiting. McCoy drew him off a little as Kirk watched T'Pring curiously. "I expect you in Sickbay before you turn in tonight." Spock replied frostily, "I think not. I will not be one of your lab rats, Doctor." McCoy folded his arms, lips thinning. He wasn't giving in, "Your body has just been through Vulcan hell, Spock. I don't want a full run down, and I'm not going to try anything. You think I'm stupid? I know what happens to people who try and cross you. I just want the bio-bed to get one thorough reading, plus one blood sample. That's it. Five minutes." Spock considered, "Agreed, but that is all. I will not have my personal privacy violated by _you _any more than is necessary_, _Doctor. If you do, my operatives will skin you alive, or worse." Bones smiled a little, "I know, Spock. Same old story. I've heard it all before."

Spock regarded him in curiosity, "With all the insults and slights you throw at me, Doctor, I fail to see why you always seem to be so concerned for my welfare."

Both McCoy's brows shot up, "You don't? You mean Kirk didn't tell you? He told me that if you died under my care, he'd slit my throat. How's that for motivation?"

Spock quirked a brow, "Indeed."

oOo

They both watched as Kirk walked over to where T'Pring lay and tipped her chin up, "Bad choices, sweetheart. Call me when you find yourself wanting a _real _man!" She spit in his face, which earned her a kick in the ribs.

McCoy grinned and shook his head, "Stupid. Why do they always gotta be so stupid, Spock?" Spock raised a brow, "On that, Doctor, I have no idea."

Kirk joined them, "Ready?" At their nods, he opened his communicator, "Scotty! Three to beam up." They twinkled away to the sound of T'Prings quiet weeping.

Fin.


End file.
